Tutor
by MelloOfTheFluff
Summary: Naruto Uzamaki is the heir to a mega corporation, but he has no idea how to run a company. Therefore, Tsunade assigns him a new "business tutor" who might just be the coldest guy around. Sasuke x Naruto. Fun. Fun. Fun.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto yawned sleepily, rubbing his eyes as the warm morning light poured through his window. Glancing over at his alarm clock, which read 9:15, Naruto jumped in surprise. His alarm hadn't gone off at 7 like it was supposed to and now Naruto would be late. "Tsunade is gonna kill me," Naruto groaned as he rushed around his room, gathering clothes off the floor and dashing downstairs.

By the time Naruto had reached the office building where he worked he knew that he was as good as dead. He was over two hours late and Tsunade did not tolerate Naruto's lack of punctuality. Trying to blend into the surroundings, Naruto silently made his way across the first floor of the office building. The secretary working there recognized Naruto, with his unruly, spiky blonde hair and whisker like marks on both tanned cheeks. Thankfully she didn't stop him as he hurried over to the elevator, repeatedly jabbing at the Up button.

_Please don't let her see me_, Naruto silently prayed as the elevator arrived and he darted in, pressing the 6th floor button. If he was lucky, Tsunade would be too busy in her office to notice that Naruto was late.

The elevator doors slid open- and Naruto held back a scream. Tsunade was standing there, eyes blazing with fury, as she glared at Naruto. Naruto's hand flew towards the "Close Elevator Doors" button just as Tsunade reached out, gripping his collar and hauling him forward. "You. Are. Late. Uzamaki." The intimidating blonde woman snarled as the elevator doors closed behind Naruto. Naruto tried not to whimper as she released him and he fell backwards.

"I'm sorry, old hag," Naruto groaned as he landed roughly on his butt. "My alarm didn't go off this morning." Tsunade raised an eyebrow. Naruto was the only one in the entire building who dared call the CEO an "old hag". It was because Tsunade had taken Naruto in as an orphan when he was a small child. Naruto had moved out when he had turned 18, so they weren't nearly as close anymore and she was constantly scolding him and yelling at him. But she still had a soft spot for the bright, blue eyed blonde lying on the floor with a sore butt.

"Get to work, Naruto," Tsunade sighed, deciding to give him a break. Naruto was always late, what was the point? "But you don't get a lunch break," she added. Naruto looked horrified. "WHAT? But...but I can't work without a lunch break!" He whined. Tsunade grinned evilly down at him. "Naruto, you never really get any work done. So don't give me lame excuses like that."

"Fine, fine," Naruto grumbled, getting up and walking away. He would just sneak out later. It would be easy, especially since he worked in a small cubicle practically doing nothing. It aggravated him that he was in such a low position, especially since when he turned 21 he would inherit the entire company, but he enjoyed the lack of work. _Inherit the company_, he repeated the phrase over and over in his mind. Right now Tsunade was the CEO of the Uzamaki Megacorp. Megacorp stood for Megacorporation, which was basically a giant company formed by two or three smaller companies. Tsunade had signed a contract with Uchiha Industries and the two companies had bonded.

Technically there were two executive CEOs, Tsunade and Itachi Uchiha. Neither of them really liked each other, but they got along. Therefore, the company had steadily been getting more and more powerful as the years passed. However, Naruto was going to turn 21 in only a few months, and then the entire company would be his. He just hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with Itachi. He had seen him before, talking to Tsunade about some business stuff and just glancing at the Uchiha gave Naruto the creeps. The guy was tall, with pale skin and jet black hair that was tied back in a low ponytail. He had strange markings that ran down his face like strange tear tracks and his eyes were very unnerving: cold and black. Not to mention his little brother, Sasuke, who was Naruto's age, who was just as scary, only with shorter hair and unmarked skin.

Naruto collapsed into his cheap office chair, spinning around in his cubicle once, just for fun. Then he leaned back with a sigh. His only assignment was to forward emails that Tsunade sent him and copy an occasional paper or two. Sometimes he would deliver things to another floor, but besides that he didn't do much. He was bored out of his mind and wished that he would hurry up and turn 21. Then maybe he could have some fun, bossing people around like Tsunade did. He would be richer beyond believe and he would actually have some respect and power.

Naruto closed his eyes, recalling the time when he was only 6 and had been eating dinner with Tsunade. He had asked her why he was going to become the CEO of the company when he turned 21. She had gotten a distant look in her eyes that was almost sad. "Your parents were the founders of the company, Naruto. Before they died your father was one of the most successful CEOs in business history. In their will it clearly states that you will become the future leader of the Uzamaki Corporation." When Tsunade had told the little Naruto that, Naruto had grinned, purely confident. "Don't worry, Tsunade. I'll make the company the best in the world." But that was before it became Uzamaki Megacorp. Now Naruto wouldn't be the sole leader of Uzamaki Corporation, he would be the second CEO of the Uzamaki Megacorp, working alongside Itachi. And he wasn't looking forward to that part at all.

"Yo, Naruto, my good buddy old pal!" a familiar voice exclaimed. Naruto spun around in his chair only to see his familiar friend, Kiba, staring cheerfully at him. Kiba worked in the copy room, which didn't involve any intelligence whatsoever. He did, however, do more work than Naruto, which kind of ticked Naruto off. "Hey Kiba," Naruto said, greeting the dog lover. Kiba had shaggy brown hair and slanted eyes that were only friendly once you got to know him. He looked a little intimidating to strangers. His little puppy, Akamaru, peeked out of his jacket. Naruto resisted the urge to cringe at the sight. If Tsunade saw Akamaru she would definitely fire Kiba.

"Um, Kiba, you aren't allowed to bring pets," Naruto reminded his friend as Kiba crossed Naruto's small cubicle, sitting on Naruto's cluttered desk. "Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before. But Akamaru can't leave my side, who knows what would happen? He and I have a bond, man. We are brothers!" Kiba said with passion. Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Like not plugging his nose at the wet dog scent or backing away when Kiba approached Naruto too closely with Akamaru in his jacket. Naruto didn't like dogs much and they didn't like him.

"Okay, fine, I get it. Hey, are you up for getting some ramen?" Naruto asked. Kiba glared at Naruto. "Man, last time you convinced me to sneak out with you Tsunade caught ME and I got the blame for it. I'm not falling for this again." With that, Kiba sullenly climbed off Naruto's desk and exiting the cubicle. Naruto groaned. He shouldn't have mentioned ramen. Ever since Kiba got chewed out last time by Tsunade for sneaking out it was a really touchy subject. And now Naruto was all alone, bored as heck, sitting in his office chair.

Naruto turned to his computer, opening a silly game he had become addicted to on the Internet. It was a little kids' game, involving parking a virtual car, but Naruto enjoyed it nonetheless. It was one of the only things he was actually good at. Besides, it passed the time. And time definitely moved slowly in Naruto's little cubicle of boredom.

Just as Naruto was about to finish the tenth level, which was one of the hardest, there was a loud shout behind him and he jumped. The virtual car crashed and Naruto scowled. He was going to murder whoever startled him like that. Standing up and peering out of his cubicle, Naruto saw that two of the company workers, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, had collided. There was spilled coffee all over the floor and their outfits. Sakura, who was the assistant for Tsunade, furiously glared at Ino. Ino, who had originally worked for Uchiha Industries before they joined with the Uzamaki company, was glaring right back.

"You dumb billboard brow! Can't you walk straight without colliding with people? Especially when they're holding _hot coffee_?" Ino practically shrieked, looking like she wanted to tear Sakura's pink hair out. Sakura stood her ground, looking equally furious. "You were the one who collided with me, you pig! Get your facts straight!" With a guttural growl that could have only belonged to the fiercest of warriors, Ino sprang at Sakura, clawing at her face. Sakura, in return, grabbed the coffee mug that Ino had dropped and splashed the remaining hot coffee onto the blonde woman. Ino screamed in pain and stomped on Sakura's foot and Sakura slapped her in return.

"Just the usual drama," Naruto muttered as he turned back to his game, which had restarted to level 1. With a sigh, he started over.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you, Naruto. You witnessed the entire fight and you didn't break it up at all! Sakura and Ino both had to go to the hospital, which has delayed a lot of stuff!" Tsunade lectured Naruto, who was standing in her office. Naruto couldn't believe that <em>he <em>was the one who was getting in trouble for Sakura and Ino's fight. He wasn't about to dive into the middle of that mess. He would've gone to the hospital too!

"Listen, old hag, I prefer my face to be unbroken and handsome. I wasn't going to pull those two apart." Naruto said with a sigh. "Besides, I was focused on this really fun game called Parking Mania and I was on a roll until they distracted me." The spiky haired blonde was completely oblivious to the growing anger in Tsunade's eyes. "Ugh, Naruto, it's about time that you received some training." she said.

Naruto shut up, looking surprised. "Training?" he asked. Tsunade nodded. "Yes, Naruto, you heard what I said. You are going to be running this company in just a few months and you need to know the basics. Therefore, I'm firing you and I'm now assigning you a business tutor." Naruto gaped. That was the last thing he needed! He didn't want to sit around with some old guy who was droning on and on about statistics and other companies. He already knew how to run a company! It was easy, all you did was boss people around and attend pointless meetings!

"But, old hag, I don't NEED any training!" Naruto whined as Tsunade picked up her phone. Tsunade glared at him with her amber colored eyes. "Naruto, as soon as Uzamaki Megacorp falls into your hands the whole company will crumble to pieces. Just admit it and say that you have no idea what it takes. I should have been teaching you about business from the day I took you in, but I didn't. I have failed this company and you. So there is no other option. You will learn what it takes to be a CEO in just three months from one of the best tutors around!" Tsunade exclaimed, eyes blazing.

Naruto took a little step back. "But I don't _want_ to-" he was cut off when Tsunade chucked a pen at his forehead and he barely ducked. "No, Naruto. You don't want a tutor, you _need _a tutor. Now shut up and let me call him." The blonde woman began dialing something on her iPhone. Naruto wanted desperately to swipe the phone away from the madwoman, but that would only result in him being hunted down and killed. The other choice was to dash out of the office, gather up all his stuff and move out of the country, but Naruto couldn't afford that. He was poor...at least, until he turned 21.

_Maybe getting a tutor won't be so bad_, Naruto thought as he gloomily watched Tsunade put the cell phone to her ear. _In fact, I should be striving to make the company better_. Naruto thought of how he visited his parents' graves every evening. He had made the promise to make the company better than any other in the entire world when he was only 6 years old. He had to uphold that promise, no matter how cheesy and retarded it might sound.

"Um...who is this tutor?" Naruto asked. It would probably be someone that he didn't know, some guy wearing a suit who was utterly boring. Tsunade, who was still waiting for the person she was calling to answer, grinned almost evilly.

"Why, Naruto, you're learning from the second best of the best." she said. Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion. The "second" best of the best? What was that supposed to mean? "It's someone I'm sure you'll get along with. And you'll be working with him when you become the CEO quite a lot." Tsunade said a little too cheerfully. Naruto stared at her in suspicion. This wasn't sounding good... Tsunade's eyes brightened as whoever she had called answered the phone.

"Hi, is this Sasuke Uchiha?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto choked on air. There was no way. It couldn't be that creep. The one who would play the perfect vampire role on some stupid TV show. The one who all the girls in the company talked about like some idol. The one who was rumored to be a model but really wasn't. The one who was the younger brother of Itachi Uchiha, the utterly frightening monster.

"THERE IS NO WAY!" Naruto mentally screamed in anguish as Tsunade smiled eagerly while she talked on the phone. "I'm in need of your assistance, Mr. Uchiha. As you might know, we have a hopeless case that will become the CEO in only three months. He is an absolute idiot who needs some serious business coaching and I would greatly appreciate it if you could knock some sense into him."

"Hopeless case? Absolute idiot?" Naruto shrieked at Tsunade, practically jumping up and down in frustration. "That is such a lie!" Tsunade just motioned for Naruto to shut up, glaring at him.

"You will? Oh, thank you so much, Sasuke. You have no idea how relieved I am. Oh, and don't be afraid to use a cane. Naruto is pretty thickheaded." Tsunade cheerily said. Naruto could feel his soul drifting out of his body. _Dear Mother and Father. I will soon be joining you in the afterlife. Why the hell did you pick this insane murderer to be my caretaker? _

* * *

><p>Naruto gloomily packed the last thing on his desk into the cardboard box Tsunade had given him. He had been told to clear his cubicle out completely except for the computer since someone new was arriving to replace him. He would miss Parking Mania and he would miss the small cubicle and miss the office chair he could spin around on and maybe even would miss Kiba and his smelly dog. He would miss not having to work and would miss sneaking out for ramen. He would miss being alive and in one piece.<p>

The sound of someone entering his cubicle alerted him and he turned, glancing at Kiba. Kiba had a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry about storming out before," the brown haired man apologized. Naruto just shrugged. "It's fine. I'm sorry about the ramen incident."

Kiba shifted uncomfortably, Akamaru whining softly in the depths of his jacket. "We're going to miss you, Naruto. Akamaru and I. We had some good times together and you were always here to talk to. You were such a kind person even though you made me sneak out for ramen and then escaped while I got the blame. You were a good friend even though you liked teasing me and calling Akamaru smelly and never wanted to come over to my house. You were pretty cool even though all you did was spin around in that office chair and play Parking Mania all day." Naruto turned and glared at the shaggy haired man, who was still on a roll.

"You were actually pretty tolerant when it came to me sitting on your desk and stuff. And you never ratted me out to Tsunade about me keeping a dog in the my jacket all the time and always warned me about it. You were-"

"KIBA. SHUT UP NOW." Naruto snapped. "I'm not on my deathbed yet, okay? So thanks for telling me all of that but it's okay. Really." The spiky haired blonde shoved the last piece of notebook paper with doodles all over it into the cardboard box and picked it up. "I have to go now. I'll see you in three months." Kiba looked surprised. "Wait, you're coming back? After only three months? Then why are you leaving? Are you going on vacation?"

Naruto just shrugged. He had forgotten that he hadn't told Kiba yet that he was going to become the CEO. "Uh, yeah...vacation." he said lamely. He wished he was going on vacation. Instead he was going over to the Uchihas' place to receive "training". He would probably get beat to a pulp by Sasuke. Or Sasuke would try to suck his blood. Or maybe he would just stare silently and coldly at Naruto the whole time.

Naruto forlornly passed by Kiba, carrying his little cardboard box of memories. He was supposed to wait outside the office building for Sasuke to come pick him up.

"You should be extremely grateful, Naruto. Sasuke is not the type to go out of his way to teach someone. So make sure that you get along with him, treat him with respect and most of all, LISTEN TO WHAT HE HAS TO SAY!" Tsunade had exclaimed. Naruto had just nodded like a robot and mumbled something unintelligible before dragging himself out of her office.

Now Naruto was standing the elevator, watching the counter as it descended to the first floor. 6...5...4...3...2... Naruto gulped as the elevator stopped moving. 1. The doors slid open and he slowly walked out, trying to stall for time. Maybe he should just make a run for it...

Before Naruto could bolt for it, though, he spotted a familiar man leaning against a column in front of the doors. He was tall, with pale skin, raven colored hair so black that it almost gleamed purple in the light and a perfectly symmetrical face. His eyes were onyx colored and cold and his lips were turned down in a frown. Not to mention that his wiry arms were crossed over his chest in a posture that clearly displayed his impatience. Naruto groaned. So much for running out. Sasuke Uchiha was standing right there at the entrance. It didn't help either that the lady working at the front desk kept blushing and glancing over at him.

"You must be Naruto Uzamaki." Sasuke looked disdainfully at Naruto. _Such obnoxious hair_, he thought, looking at Naruto's bright yellow hair that stuck out in all different directions. He had seen Naruto around before, mostly just trailing behind Tsunade with a sulky expression, but he had never actually spoken to the blonde. Naruto just boldly stared right back at him with his stunningly blue eyes, not looking intimidated in the least.

"Yeah, that's me. And you must be the Uchiha that everyone keeps talking about that's supposed to be tutoring me or whatever." Naruto said. He didn't really give much thought to the fact that Sasuke was going to be in charge of him for the next three months. Sasuke could act as intimidating and cold as he wanted to; Naruto didn't care. _Just let him try and boss me around_, Naruto thought. Learning about business would be important, and Naruto really would try, but at the same time he definitely didn't want some guy his own age telling him what to do.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto's attitude. "Obviously business isn't the only thing that you are clueless about. But I'll overlook that for now. You can toss that box you're holding into the garbage over there." Sasuke gestured to a trash can that was conveniently placed near the doors. Naruto gaped at him. "What do you mean, 'toss that box into the garbage'? Are you kidding me? This is my freakin' stuff!"

Sasuke glared at him. "First of all, Uzamaki, a cardboard box like that wouldn't fit in my car. Second of all, you won't be needing any of that garbage. From the looks of it it's just stuff that was piled up on your desk. Thirdly, when I'm done tutoring you, you'll realize the importance of cleaning off your desk. With my training you'll be able to fit everything that's on your desk into one neat binder. So you are not in need of any of that."

Naruto just glared at him. "Are you finished now? Geez, I knew that Uchihas were all high and mighty and stuff but I didn't know that they were such bigmouths." Huffing angrily, Naruto walked over to the garbage can and dumped the box into it. There wasn't really anything that important in there. Just twenty pounds of doodled papers and some pens and pencils that were either broken or dried out. But still, Sasuke had no right to just tell him that his stuff was garbage, no matter what it was. _Just throw it away. It's not a big deal_, Naruto convinced himself as he walked away from the trash, sourly eyeing the Uchiha.

"Good choice. Let's go." Sasuke coldly snapped, turning on his heel and walking out of the building. Naruto glanced back at first floor. The familiar potted plants and waiting chairs were calling for him to come back. He didn't want to go with the scary Uchiha. The lady behind the front desk had a dismayed expression on her face as Sasuke exited and Naruto quickly followed him outside.

"Whoa, dude, nice car!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke unlocked a sleek black Porsche. Sasuke just glared stonily at him. "You put one scratch on it and you're a dead man. Now hurry up and get in." Slightly offended, Naruto yanked the door open and climbed into the car, purposely slamming it shut behind him. As Sasuke turned to glare at him, Naruto innocently grinned. "Oops. I forgot about the scratching part." Then he cockily propped his feet up on Sasuke's spotless dashboard.

It was definitely worth seeing Sasuke's expression as Naruto relaxed. The Uchiha's eyes were practically bulging and Naruto could have sworn he saw a vein throbbing in Sasuke's smooth white forehead. The Uchiha snarled one word. "Off."

Naruto stuck his tongue out. "Make me, Uchiha." He didn't know why he wanted to provoke Sasuke that badly. He knew what he was doing was stupid and childish, but he didn't really care. At least he was stalling for time before they reached the Uchiha mansion. The last place Naruto wanted to go to or stay at was Sasuke's house. It was probably all gothic and scary, like some sort of demented haunted house.

"Do as you please, Uzamaki." Sasuke simply said, starting the car and looking away from Naruto. "As soon as your tutoring starts you'll regret doing that." Naruto was surprised that Sasuke hadn't reacted as strongly as he had expected. _The Uchiha is a robot, what do you expect_? Naruto mentally scolded himself. He would have to find something that would really drive Sasuke over the edge. Naruto grinned in anticipation. He knew all sorts of pranks that could piss the Uchiha off.

"Oh, and a word of advice." Sasuke said, a smirk forming on his face. Naruto looked over at him, pulling his feet off of the dashboard and raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Stay clear of my brother Itachi. He has a thing for blondes."

Naruto gaped. "Wait- _what?_" He asked disbelievingly. Sasuke was still smirking as he turned onto a shaded street. "You heard what I said. Itachi has a thing for blondes so I would be cautious about which rooms you enter in my mansion." Naruto blinked twice. "Is your brother...gay?" he asked. Sasuke nodded. "Extremely. So when his boyfriend Deidara isn't around you should watch your back."

With a groan, Naruto settled back into his seat. First Tsunade fired him and assigned him Sasuke Uchiha to be his tutor. And now he found out that the person tutoring him had a possibly psychopathic gay brother that was out to get blondes. Could his day get any worse?


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto suppressed a gasp as the sports car rolled up to the Uchihas' estate. Naruto had always lived in a little, cluttered apartment by himself, with barely any extra space at all. But this mansion...this mansion was _insane_. It was humongous, with at least 50 windows in the front. It was three stories high, the deep red brick made the house look imposing and even larger than it was. The rolling grounds of the mansion had perfectly manicured grass and tall trees that were evenly spaced from one another, like an orchard. Despite disliking Sasuke, Naruto definitely appreciated his mansion. _And I'll be living here for three months_, Naruto thought as Sasuke stopped in front of the wrought iron front door. _Although there is Itachi, who is apparently a little...funky_. Naruto shuddered slightly at the thought of living with a pervert that might be after him.

Sasuke pulled the keys out of the ignition. "You don't need to get any of your belongings from your home. We have clothes here that you can wear and anything else that you might need can be ordered. With my permission, of course. Don't try to get into rooms that you haven't been into before and stay in your room at night. If you need something to be cleaned or laundry to be done or your bed to be made then just call for a maid. You are not allowed to leave the mansion without my permission and if you sneak out then you will be kept in a locked room that isn't comfortable at all. Stay away from my brother, like I said before, or else you will really regret. Do you have any questions?"

Naruto blinked, not really catching everything that Sasuke had just said, just that he had to get permission do to anything on his own. "Uh...no questions," he said, trying not to look slightly intimidated.

Sasuke smirked. "Good. Now get out of my car."

Naruto glanced around the room he'd been given. It almost made him sick to look at the perfectly made bed, the spotless carpet, the expensive rug that was laid out in front of his wardrobe and the huge, crystal clear windows that overlooked the grounds of the Uchiha estate. But was even worse was what was inside of the wardrobe that stood in the corner of his room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Naruto practically screamed as he incredulously stared at the contents hanging inside. There were only formal suits, expensive, by the looks of them, and button up shirts that were also undoubtedly expensive. Naruto could not tolerate formal clothes of any kind. He was a T-shirt and jeans sort of guy, but definitely not a formal suit type guy. He hated black and gray clothes too; there was a reason why he wore such a bright orange jacket. "There. Is. No. Way." Naruto grumbled, slamming the wardrobe shut. So that's why Sasuke had said that he didn't need any of his old clothes. And now that Naruto was forbidden to leave the mansion there was no way Naruto could get back to his apartment.

Collapsing onto the soft bed, Naruto rolled over, inhaling the scent of the freshly washed sheets. _Come on, it's not _that _bad_, his consciousness tried to console him. "No, this is horrible!" Naruto groaned to himself. What difference did it make what clothes he wore? Listening to Sasuke babble on and on about business was one thing, but wearing those despicable articles of clothing? That was just plain cruel.

"Are you done whining about stupid things?" a cool voice smugly said from Naruto's doorway and the blonde automatically knew who it was. Sitting up and glaring, Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke. "You bastard! I can't wear those clothes! I was supposed to be tutored about business, not ugly fashion!"

Sasuke just coldly stared down at Naruto. "There's a lot more to business than just statistics and money, Naruto. The way you dress, act and speak are all crucial too. And right now, you look like a homeless guy without the beard."

Naruto tried not to stutter in anger. "EXCUSE ME? Homeless? I dress perfectly fine, thank you very much!"

Sasuke just sighed. "Naruto, you have to get over your complex. You just have to accept that you've been sent here and you have to deal with it. Because as soon as you become the CEO, formal suits and etiquette will become your life. Now change out of those disgusting clothes. We're going to start our first tutoring session right now." With that said, Sasuke turned and walked away. Naruto sighed. "Fine, Uchiha. I'll wear your dumb clothes but don't expect me to do anything else this extreme." he grumbled, walking over to his wardrobe and yanking out the most comfortable pair of clothes he could find.

When Naruto managed to successfully tug on a plain button up shirt and some black slacks that looked somewhat decent he cautiously exited the room, shutting it behind him. He tried to remember how to get downstairs. The maid that had showed him to his room had taken a left down the hallway and then a right and then maybe... another left?

"You have got to be kidding me." Naruto groaned as he dragged himself down one hallway and looked around the corner. It was just another long hallway with many doors. He was already completely lost. And now that he looked back he didn't even know which door was his room anymore. _I should have left my door open_, Naruto thought to himself as he decided to just roam around until he found a staircase.

His method sucked. What seemed like an hour later Naruto finally stumbled upon what appeared to be a little elevator of some sort. It was called...a dumb something. "Oh yeah, a dumbwaiter!" Naruto had seen one before. It was basically used just to send food and small items up and down between floors. Naruto stuck his head into it. He would fit, but barely. _I'll just risk it_, Naruto thought as he climbed in, reaching out to press the "Down" button before quickly withdrawing his arm before it started to move. It was a little scary when it started going down, especially since it probably wasn't meant to hold a young man's weight, but thankfully it made it to the first floor.

Naruto climbed out of the dumbwaiter, only to find that he had crawled out onto a kitchen counter and there were about three maids and a horrified chef staring at him like he was insane. "Uh...hey. What's up? I couldn't find the staircase, so..." Naruto awkwardly climbed off the counter and quickly shuffled towards the kitchen door. "I'll just go," he quickly exclaimed, dashing out of the room. _Well that wasn't embarrassing at all_, Naruto sarcastically thought as he found himself in what appeared to be a giant living room of some sort.

Naruto gave up hope. There were just too many rooms in the cursed house. The only solution was to ask for directions. Naruto spotted an innocent maid dusting off some already dustless furniture and sprinted over to her, relieved. "EXCUSE ME," he bellowed. The maid jumped, obviously startled, and glared at Naruto. "Yes?" she asked indignantly. Naruto grinned his most winning smile at her, which looked more like a pained grimace. "I'm sorta lost. Do you know where I could find a guy named Sasuke Uchiha?"

The maid blinked twice. "Well, usually he's in his study. It's through that door and to the left." The maid pointed with her feather duster. "THANK YOU!" Naruto exclaimed, then turned and ran towards the door before he forgot the directions. Sure enough, when he went through it, walking down another hallway and turning left, he found a large room with a shiny desk sitting in the middle of it with a computer on it. Sitting behind the desk, talking on his phone and acting all official, was Sasuke.

"Your house is like a freakin' maze." Naruto complained as he crossed the room, leaning against Sasuke's desk. Sasuke glared at him, listening to whoever was on the other line of his phone. "Oh, sorry. You're too busy talking to your girlfriend, I guess." Naruto smirked. Sasuke picked up a pen and tossed it at Naruto's forehead. The blonde barely ducked, feeling the pen graze the tips of his hair.

"I have to go now. I have something rather tedious to take care of," Sasuke said into his phone, then hung up, turning and staring coldly at Naruto. "That took you a total of 43 minutes, just to change and come downstairs. Next time that happens you'll be in a lot of trouble."

Naruto whined in protest, indignantly crossing his arms. "Hey! Give me a break! Your house is like some sort of labyrinth. I couldn't find any stairs and I had to climb into your dumbwaiter thing. And then I ended up in the kitchen and had to ask for directions after wandering around your house!" Naruto glared at Sasuke in satisfaction. There was no way someone could expect Naruto to actually manage to find his way around a house that he'd only been in for 2 hours.

"That's not an excuse to be late, Uzamaki. Take a seat and let's get started." Sasuke said. Naruto scowled at the raven haired man, dragging a chair over to Sasuke's desk from the corner of the room and plopping down into it with a defiant pout.

Three hours later, Naruto was about to snap. This wasn't what he had expected. Sasuke had gone over everything from manners to proper greetings to how to put on a tie. Naruto felt as though he had been brainwashed.

"Naruto, snap out of it. We still have to go over how to organize your documents in neat folders and arrange them by order of importance." Sasuke sternly said as Naruto slumped over onto his desk.

"No, Sasuke. I refuse. Let's go out and get some ramen." Naruto whined. Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Uzamaki, Tsunade told me not to accept any laziness from you. Now get up and focus." Naruto just looked up, glaring at Sasuke. "I don't give a crap about what the old hag said to you! Nothing is wrong with just a little break! Besides, you've been going on and on for hours now and my brain is fried."

Sasuke just sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Fine. Be a miserable failure. You're not fit to run a company. I, on the other hand, would be perfectly able to run the entire company by myself."

Naruto just groaned. "I don't care. Maybe you _should _run the company." Sasuke sighed. "Listen, Naruto, just tolerate one more hour. Or else I'll call Tsunade and tell her that you're being insubordinate."

That left two options. Either bear with Sasuke for the next hour or have Tsunade shout at him. Of course, there was always a backup plan...

"SEE YA, SUCKER!" Naruto stuck his tongue out and ran for it, charging out of Sasuke's study and down the hallway. He had no idea where he was going but he figured that as long as he kept running Sasuke wouldn't find him. He would find the nearest phone and call 911 and report a kidnapping. Doors passed by Naruto in a blur and he decided to just pick one and hide inside. Even though Sasuke knew his way around his own house, what were the odds that he would actually check every single room in the entire house for Naruto?

Naruto vaguely remembered Sasuke's warning about not going into rooms without permission but he ignored it, feeling rebellious. Selecting an innocent looking door, Naruto skidded to a halt and slowly opened it. It appeared to be an empty bedroom. The bed was large, with plenty of space to hide under if necessary. Naruto shut the door behind him, breathing in relief. He had successfully escaped the Uchiha. Locking the bedroom door, Naruto walked over to the middle of the room. The curtains were drawn across the windows and the whole room was dimly lit. On a dresser on one side of the room were two picture frames. Naruto walked over, looking at them curiously.

One of the pictures was of a little boy with large eyes and black hair, clinging to an oversized teddy bear and laughing. Naruto squinted, staring at the picture more closely. Was the little boy Sasuke? But it couldn't be; Sasuke would never go near a teddy bear like that. Would he? Naruto realized he didn't know much about Sasuke in the first place, just that he was a condescending bastard, so he supposed that it could be possible. The other picture was of a taller boy who looked exactly like Sasuke except with strange lines on his face. _Itachi_, Naruto thought. Itachi was holding hands with Sasuke, who looked like he was only five years old.

Suddenly, Naruto heard a soft groan from behind him and spun around, jumping in surprise as the blankets on the bed suddenly started to move. "What the…?" a voice sleepily muttered as the blankets were suddenly pulled away. Naruto found that he couldn't move, frozen in place with shock. Sitting up in bed, hair flattened down on one side and disheveled pajamas, sat Itachi Uchiha, looking irritated.

"Sasuke, how many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my room?" Itachi muttered, rubbing his eyes. Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a little squeak.

Lowering his hands, Itachi glanced over at Naruto- and froze as well, blinking twice. "Now _this _is a surprise. What is someone like you doing in my room? Or actually, the better question would be, what are you doing in my _house_?"

Naruto felt his cheeks turn slightly red as he started to back away towards the door. "Well, um, Tsunade sent me here ," he said, regretting that he had locked the door. Itachi raised an eyebrow, slowly sliding out of his bed and standing up. _He's so scary! _Naruto shrieked mentally as the older Uchiha slowly started approaching him, yawning.

"Hm. So Tsunade sent you here…but why?" he asked as he shuffled towards Naruto. Naruto tried to inconspicuously reach behind him, fumbling with the lock on the doorknob. _Unlock, unlock, unlock, PLEASE_! Naruto inwardly cried as he tried.

"Well, since I'm becoming CEO in a few months, um, she wanted Sasuke to tutor me," Naruto tried not to stammer in fear as he managed to unlock the door. But it was too late. Suddenly Itachi was right in front of him, casually placing an arm on the wall next to Naruto's head. "You have such attractively colored hair," Itachi said, leaning forward.

_TOO CLOSE, TOO CLOSE, TOO CLOSE_, Naruto mentally screamed, trying to edge away, but suddenly Itachi placed another arm on the other side of Naruto's head, effectively trapping him. "There must be a reason that you came into my room and locked the door. Did you want to meet me?" Itachi purred. Naruto tried to shake his head, resisting the urge to tremble.

"No, it wasn't like that at all! I was just trying to…trying to get away from Sasuke," Naruto admitted. Itachi chuckled, his face looming dangerously close to Naruto's. Naruto couldn't back up any further; his back was already pressed against the wood of the door.

To Naruto's horror, Itachi suddenly leaned forward, pressing his face against the crook of Naruto's neck. _AGHHHHHH! I'M BEING RAPED! _Naruto held back a scream. "I-I have to go!" Naruto stammered as he felt something warm and wet run up his neck. Was Itachi…licking his neck?

"Go where? We just got started," Itachi said, his breath on Naruto's skin making his blood run cold. _Help me_, Naruto prayed to whoever might be reading his thoughts at the time. He couldn't move- it was a combination of fear, horror and disgust.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Naruto went flying forward, hitting Itachi, who in turn fell backwards. Glaring down at the two lying in a heap on the floor, Sasuke let out a low growl. "Take your hands off of him, Itachi."

Naruto felt relieved. Sasuke had saved his life! And then he realized that Sasuke was going to be extremely pissed that he had run away. It was a lose-lose situation. Either way Naruto was going to be molested by an Uchiha or possibly killed!

Sasuke, still looking furious, reached out, grabbing Naruto by the collar and hefting him up to his feet. Itachi, who just looked amused, stood up on his own. "What, you've already claimed the blonde as your own?" he asked. Sasuke, to Naruto's amazement, actually blushed.

"What? No! But if Tsunade found out that you raped him then it would mean a lot of trouble for both of us!" Sasuke exclaimed defensively. Naruto, who practically choking because Sasuke was still clutching his collar, tried to tug free. The conversation was getting _really _awkward and strange.

"Just admit it, baby brother. All Uchihas have a thing for blondes. And since you came to your little pet's rescue…" Itachi smirked. Sasuke opened his mouth, his expression a mixture of embarrassment and anger. Instead of retorting to Itachi's remark though, Sasuke just let out a low growl, turning on his heel and storming away, dragging Naruto along behind him.

"If you don't claim him then I will!" Itachi's voice echoed down the hallway before Sasuke turned the corner. Naruto, who was afraid for his life again, tried not to trip as Sasuke yanked him into his study. "I told you specifically not to enter any rooms in the house without my permission." Sasuke jaw was clenched as he released Naruto, taking a seat behind his desk.

Naruto, rubbing his sore neck, sighed. "Look, I didn't know that your brother would be in the one room that I actually picked! I mean, what were the odds?"

Sasuke glared at him, a vein beginning to show in his forehead. "Very high! You don't understand, if Itachi gets a chance like that again you'll be done for! And if you had just listened to me from the very start and not acted like an absolute idiot then you wouldn't have gotten caught up in that situation in the first place! I can't believe that you actually thought that you would be able to escape. Instead I had to come to your rescue."

Naruto sighed. "Okay, I was stupid for running away. I'm sorry, okay? And thanks for saving me there. That could've been really bad."

Sasuke just sighed, the anger seemingly draining from his face. "Um," the raven haired man was actually blushing again as he looked down. "Did…did Itachi…_do _anything to you?"

Naruto resisted the urge to burst into laughter. So Sasuke really did care about him? "Not really. He just licked my neck like some kind of dog."

Sasuke looked up, his expression outraged again. "That bastard! Ugh! Maybe I should tell Tsunade about what he did! Then she would fire him and I would get to be the next CEO!"

Naruto laughed a little at Sasuke's defiant expression. "Sasuke, do you really care so much about me? I figured you were the robotic, emotionless type."

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "What are you talking about? Of course I don't care about you. Why would I? I just saved you so that Tsunade wouldn't kill me, that's all." The raven haired man smirked. "Besides, we still have that lecture about binder organization to go over. You know, the subject we were supposed to talk about before you ran away like an idiot?"

Naruto groaned. "Seriously, Sasuke? Can't we just take a break?"

Sasuke grinned, his face looking almost evil. "You just had your break, Naruto. Now let's get to work."


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto was worn out at the end of the day, not only from Itachi's attempted rape but Sasuke's constant lectures about stupid things. Like Naruto really needed to know about how to organize papers or greet people or shake hands correctly. He was constantly changing his mind; he wanted to be a successful CEO but he hated hard work. It was like the worst kind of complex.

Now Naruto was sitting gloomily on his bed with absolutely nothing to do, wearing a strange pair of collared pajamas. Yes, even the pajamas were collared, although they were made out of some silk material that was really soft. Grimacing at nothing in particular, Naruto laid back on his bed with a yawn. He wasn't really tired, though, just mentally exhausted from all the learning and stress...and the fact that Itachi was lurking around the corner, probably waiting for him to walk by. Sitting up again and facing the wall, Naruto wished he had some form of electronic with him, something to keep him occupied. There was some sort of nagging in the back of his mind, like he wanted to get up and walk around or something.

"You look distracted. Something on your mind besides the usual stupidity?" An amused voice broke into Naruto's thoughts. The spiky haired blonde glanced over, relieved to see that it was the younger Uchiha. He sighed. "Not really. I'm bored." he said, swinging his legs over one side of the bed and sitting. Sasuke just smirked, standing in the doorway like some sort of conceited statue. "I figured." he said.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Is there a reason why you came all the way up to my room? Just to insult me? Because I'm not in the mood."

Sasuke looked a little sheepish. "Actually, there is a reason why I came. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go over to the company with me. There was some last minute stuff that came up, but it's not that important. And if you're not tired then, you know, maybe it would pass the time." Naruto suppressed a laugh. The Uchiha's expression was pained, like he was constipated or something. _I guess it's that hard for him to ask for someone else's company_, Naruto thought. It was kind of cute..._WAIT. STOP RIGHT THERE, _Naruto thought of anything else to distract him from what he had just thought. Sasuke was a cold, calculating bastard. Not cute in the least.

"Yeah, sure. But I'm in my pajamas." Naruto said, standing up and stretching. Sasuke's expression quickly changed back into its usual condescending tone. "Well then change, you idiot. Do you want me to magically transform your clothing?"

Naruto glared at the raven haired man. "I'll just go in my pajamas then. There's no need to be so sarcastic all the time."

* * *

><p>Even though Sasuke wasn't exactly the type of guy Naruto would've preferred to be around he still had a pretty fine taste in cars. Naruto practically drooled when he set foot in Sasuke's garage. It was full of sports cars, everything from Lambourghinis to Ferraris. <em>I'd love to take one of those out for a spin in the middle of the night<em>, Naruto thought as Sasuke unlocked the nearest car. _Without Sasuke, of course. That way I'd be driving_, Naruto quickly added as the Uchiha told him to hurry up.

Sitting in the front seat, Naruto didn't put his feet up on the dashboard even though his instinct told him to, just to annoy Sasuke. Naruto actually hadn't been in the Uchiha building even though it made up part of Uzamaki Megacorp.

"So, is your office super clean?" Naruto tried to make conversation as Sasuke silently pulled out of the garage and onto the street. He didn't know why it was always so awkward between them. Or, maybe it was only awkward for Naruto. He couldn't get a good read on Sasuke's emotions. He was like...a statue most of the time. Unless he was embarrassed and started blushing like a little girl. Naruto grinned at the thought.

"What are you smiling for?" Sasuke glared over at Naruto suspiciously. "Oh, nothing," the blonde casually said. "Just thinking about how when you're embarrassed you get all flustered and your cheeks turn bright red."

The car swerved dangerously to the left, almost going completely into the wrong lane. "HEY!" Sasuke growled. "Shut up! I don't...I haven't ever been embarrassed okay? I don't know what you're talking about." This time it was Naruto's turn to smirk as Sasuke began to flush again. "You're turning red now, Sasuke. Are you sure you're not embarrassed?" Naruto sweetly asked. Sasuke reached over and smacked Naruto none too gently on the arm. "Shut up now, Uzamaki, before I make you get out of the car right here."

Naruto just laughed. So maybe the Uchiha did have some emotion to him. Although it wouldn't hurt for him to be a lot nicer and loose the sarcasm. And the creepy older brother. _Definitely lose the brother_, Naruto thought, recalling the dark bedroom incident and shuddering. It still amazed him how that memory stuck out in his mind. And it made him more grateful to Sasuke. _If Sasuke hadn't shown up..._

"Hey, we're here," Sasuke halted in front of a large office building. "It'll be humiliating to show up with a loser dressed in pajamas, but I guess it can't be helped." Sasuke remarked as they got out of the car. Naruto just rolled his eyes. "These pajamas are so fancy they look like normal clothes anyways." he said, running a hand through his spiky hair. Sasuke just sighed, locking the car and walking towards the front doors of the office.

Naruto had never been inside this separate part of the company before, so he didn't recognize the lady sitting at the front desk. She, of course, blushed and shyly looked at Sasuke as they walked by. When she saw Naruto looking at her with an amused expression she shot him a dirty look and quickly looked away. Naruto sighed. It seemed as though all the ladies were completely gaga over the Uchiha.

Stepping into the elevator after Sasuke, Naruto leaned against the wall. "Quite the lady killer, eh?" Naruto teased as Sasuke pushed the top floor button. Sasuke glanced over at him, an eyebrow raised. "What do you mean? I've never even had a girlfriend before." Sasuke said innocently, but Naruto wasn't convinced. "Whatever, Uchiha. Pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about."

The elevator doors slid open, revealing a bunch of cubicles, typical for an office building. Sasuke led Naruto down the aisle towards his office. Suddenly, something bouncy and blonde blocked Sasuke's path. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized it was Ino. Apparently she had made a fast recovery from the catfight that she had had with Sakura. There was just a band aid on one of her arms and a little scratch above her eyebrow but that was it.

Blushing slightly and obviously attempting to flirt with Sasuke, Ino sauntered up to Sasuke, batting her eyelashes. "Mr. Uchiha, the results of the last meeting have arrived," she said in what she must have thought was a seductive tone, handing Sasuke a folder. Naruto felt like gagging and rolling his eyes at the same time. It was typical woman behavior around Sasuke, although Ino was being really aggressive.

Sasuke just edged away, looking emotionless. "Thank you, Ms. Yamanaka." he started to walk again, but Ino was once again in his way. "But Mr. Uchiha, don't you want me to report the details? I'm sure I could come to your office and let you know. Just you and I. I have lots of information you might want."

Naruto felt his eyes widen. He knew that some girls really laid it on thick when it came to hitting on guys, but Ino was really being obvious. Wasn't she the least bit embarrassed? Besides, it wasn't like a guy like Sasuke would ever fall for Ino. Although Itachi _had _said that Uchihas had a thing for blondes...but did Ino count? Someone suddenly grabbed Naruto by the arm, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"What are you daydreaming about? We have to go to my office, remember?" Sasuke said, tugging Naruto along. Ino was persistent though, following them. "Mr. Uchiha, are you sure that you don't want me to review the material about the meeting with you?" she asked. Sasuke just unemotionally blinked, reaching his office door. "No thank you, Ms. Yamanaka. Now if you don't mind I have some of my own business to attend to." With that said, Sasuke quickly retreated into his office, pulling Naruto after him and shutting the door.

"Now do you see what I mean? Lady. Killer. Two words that perfectly describe you," Naruto smirked as the raven haired man glared at him. "Shut up, Naruto. It's not my fault that girl is like a professional stalker. For some reason she seems to have the idea that I am infatuated with her, which I am most certainly not."

Naruto blinked. What was up with his fancy use of words? "Whatever, Sasuke." the spiky haired blonde glanced around Sasuke's office, not surprised at what he saw. There wasn't a speck of dust to be seen; the whole office was meticulous and neatly organized. Naruto felt the urge to make a mess, maybe accidentally knock over some stuff, but he figured that doing something stupid like that wouldn't be the best idea. Especially since Sasuke was already a little pissed at the whole Ino thing.

Sasuke picked up some documents that were lying on his desk, tucking them under his arm with the folder he was carrying. Naruto sighed, somewhat tired. This wasn't the least bit exciting at all...at least, for him. All Sasuke had done was drag him out to his dumb office and pick up a paper or two. "Don't you wanna like...go out and do something?" Naruto asked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Do something? Like what?"

Naruto shrugged. "Are there any restaurants around that are still open? Maybe we could go to an arcade or something?" His suggestions were lame, but he couldn't think of anything else to say. He didn't want to go back to the mansion. It was boring and somewhat scary with Itachi lurking around. Sasuke shrugged. "Not that I know of. Besides, working people don't have time to go do stuff like that."

Gaping, Naruto blinked furiously, staring at Sasuke. "What are you talking about? Of course working people can go out and have fun! And if you've never gone to an arcade or a restaurant then I really feel bad for you."

Sasuke just scoffed at Naruto. "I've been to a restaurant before, obviously. But I don't go to places like arcades where little kids are running around putting their greasy hands on everything. I prefer not to run into people like you." Naruto pouted, dragging himself after Sasuke as they left. What he didn't notice, though, as they both waited for the elevator, was a pair of eyes glaring furiously at him.

Ino, standing silently behind a cubicle, narrowed her eyes at the blonde. His name was something like Naruto, from what she recalled. But he had been a total loser, always getting chewed out by Tsunade. So why was he tagging around with Sasuke? And why was Sasuke talking to him? Naruto wasn't worthy of even standing near Sasuke. Ino growled. If Sasuke would accept Naruto then why wouldn't he accept her?

As she watched the elevator open and the two men go in, she started to form a plan. But she decided that if she wanted to do something about Naruto then she would need some help. The elevator doors closed as it began to descend and Ino watched the number counter for a minute. Then she reached into her bag, pulling out her cell phone and flipping through her contact list. She had never imagined that she would actually end up calling this number, but there was only one other person she knew of that would agree with her...

There was a click as the person on the other line answered. Ino grinned.

"Hey, Sakura, there's something I need to tell you...it's about Sasuke."

* * *

><p>The next morning Naruto woke to a persistent beeping in his ear. He opened his eyes, lying in his bed in the dark, wondering what that sound was. Was it his alarm? No, his alarm never went off in the morning...and why was his room so dark? His apartment was always bright with moonlight...<p>

_I'm not at my apartment_, Naruto realized, dragging himself over to the beeping digital clock on the nightstand next to his bed. It was 6 am in the Uchiha household. Groaning, Naruto shut it off and laid back into his bed. Who woke up at 6am? It was way too early. Settling back down into the soft comforters, Naruto felt himself start to drift off to sleep.

And then his door banged open. _Of course, I can never get any piece around here. So typical_. Naruto thought as a familiar voice greeted him.

"Rise and shine, princess. We have work to do." Sasuke commanded, already dressed and groomed for the day. Naruto glared at him, opening one brilliant blue eye clouded with sleep. "Go away, Uchiha. I'm sleepy," he mumbled, burrowing into the warmth of his sheets...which were ripped off of him with amazing speed. "Get. Up. Now. We're going to work together and you're not going to make me late." Sasuke snarled. Naruto glared at him. "What happened to all that bonding we did yesterday? You know, driving to your office together and all that stuff."

Sasuke let out what seemed to be a cross between a snort and a laugh. "Bonding? You must be sorely mistaken, because the only bond between us is that of a teacher and his lazy, ignorant student. Now GET UP!" Sasuke shoved Naruto with his foot and the blonde fell roughly onto the floor, landing right on his butt, which was still tender from when Tsunade threw him down. "Hey! That hurt!" Naruto groaned, unsteadily getting up.

"Good. Now hurry up and get ready. We're leaving in thirty minutes."

Thirty minutes later, hair still messy and eyes still clouded with sleep, Naruto climbed into Sasuke's car with a yawn. Sasuke glanced over at him as he pulled out of the driveway, raising an eyebrow. "So you weren't tired last night and now you're tired now. That's why I told you we couldn't go to an arcade, stupid."

Naruto just waved a dismissive hand at him, yawning again. "Whatever, Uchiha. Just keep your eyes on the road." He laid back in his seat, closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep again.

* * *

><p>When they pulled into the parking lot at the company, Sasuke glanced over at Naruto. The blonde was sound asleep, his lips slightly parted and his chest moving up and down slowly in synchronization with his soft snores. For some reason Sasuke couldn't tear his eyes away from the tanned blonde. He looked strangely peaceful and innocent when he slept, so unguarded. Sasuke's hand seemed to move on his own as his fingers brushed the whiskers on the sleeping man's face. And then he realized what he was doing and quickly regained his composure, shaking the blonde awake as gently as he could.<p>

"Oi, sleepyhead. Wake up. We're here." Sasuke snapped as the blonde's eyes fluttered open. Naruto groaned, his expression darkening as he realized that he had been woken. "Come on. Just five more minutes." He groaned sleepily, shifting in his seat. Sasuke reached over, pinching him on the nose. "OW!" Naruto yelped, his eyes widening. "Good. You're awake. Now let's go."

Moments later, the two young men were striding up to the doors of the Uchiha building. The lady at the front desk blushed, as usual, trying to catch the eye of Sasuke, who just walked past her without a second glance. She caught Naruto giving her a funny look and just let out a little "Hmph," turning back to her computer as though she were doing something important.

"The people here really don't like me," Naruto complained as the elevator began to ascend. "They only like pretty boys like you, Uchiha. It's so annoying." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, looking a little skeptical. "I think it's just your obnoxious hair and personality that's a turn off, Naruto." Naruto glared at him. "Thanks. That really helped."

Sasuke smirked back at him as the elevator doors slid open at the top floor. "No problem."

Scowling, Naruto just stepped out of the elevator. "So I just get to watch you do boring stuff all day?" Naruto grumbled. Sasuke didn't reply, merely glancing over at Naruto with an amused expression as the blonde sulked.

"Mr. Uchiha! Were you satisfied with the meeting reports from yesterday?" a familiar voice greeted the two young men. Ino, her hair swinging wildly behind her, strode up to Sasuke, obviously intending to hit on him again. Sasuke, looking uncomfortable, just nodded, edging away from the fierce blonde woman. "Do you have any questions for me?" Ino said in a breathy voice, reaching towards her blouse...

_Is she going to unbutton her shirt? Here? Now? _Naruto thought, cheeks turning a shade of bright red. Instead, though, Ino just gave her shirt a little pat. Sasuke didn't seem to notice but he looked over at Naruto with an eyebrow raised. "What's wrong with you?" he asked. Naruto just quickly looked away. "Nothing. Nothing at all. I just felt a little hot for a second. Maybe a fever? Haha." Naruto nervously ran his hand through his hair. _I was almost caught thinking something perverted_, he thought as Sasuke just sighed and resumed walking towards his office, Ino tagging along behind him.

"I'm going to go to the restroom," Naruto called to Sasuke's receding back. The raven haired man just looked over his shoulder. "Come to my office when you're done," he said before turning around a corner.

Sighing, Naruto turned and looked around for a possible restroom. He didn't really have to go, he just wanted some alone time. _Okay, that sounded weird_, Naruto thought as he searched for the restroom. If he had a phone then maybe he could have texted Kiba or something, but sadly he didn't. Finally, spotting a restroom sign, Naruto hurried in. He tried not to look at his reflection; his hair was messier than usual and he looked really worn out. He sat on the bathroom counter, swinging his legs and thinking about random stuff. "I do need to get a cell phone," he muttered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ino had stopped following Sasuke as he shut his office door. She smirked, reaching for her cell phone again. <em>This is perfect! I hadn't expected the blonde to walk off on his own so soon.<em>

She dialed Sakura's number as she walked down a deserted hallway, making sure that nobody could listen in on her conversation. "Hey, Sakura. The blondie has gone into the restroom. I think it's time." she said. She heard Sakura sigh on the other line.

"Ino, are you sure we should be doing this? I mean, isn't this really extreme? If anyone found out we would get into so much trouble." Sakura's voice was unsure and wavering. Ino scowled, gripping her phone more tightly. "Sakura, we can't go back now! Listen, we're not going to _kill_ the guy. We're just going to teach him a lesson, that's all. No harm, no foul." Ino grinned. Sakura would easily be persuaded if it meant that it would help her chances with making Sasuke fall in love with her.

"Okay, Ino. But I don't want to get into any trouble," Sakura consented. Ino grinned. "Don't worry, Sakura. Everything will be perfectly fine."

* * *

><p>Naruto had washed his face off and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to flatten it down a little. Of course it didn't really make a difference but at least he looked freshened up a little. Sighing, Naruto dried his face off with a rough paper towel and headed towards the bathroom exit. <em>Great, now back to Sasuke's boring office<em>, Naruto grumpily thought as he opened the door- and found himself face to face with Sakura.

"Oh, Naruto, you were just the guy I've been looking for," Sakura cried, suddenly throwing her arms around Naruto. Naruto, a little surprised, lurched backwards. "Um...Sakura...?" he said as he tried to pry Sakura off of him.

"Naruto, I have to deliver some heavy boxes and I nearly broke my wrist just trying to get them out of my car trunk! Can you come downstairs with me and help me?" Sakura pleaded. Naruto blinked twice, contemplating the situation. He wasn't in the mood to be lugging heavy boxes up and down the elevator, but then again, it was Sakura asking. Sakura was really pretty and had never stopped to even glance at Naruto before now. _This could be my chance to get closer to a babe_, Naruto eagerly thought.

"Sure, Sakura. I can carry heavy stuff pretty easily," Naruto grinned at her. Sakura smiled back, her white teeth practically glittering in the office lighting. "Okay, right this way," Sakura said, leading Naruto into the elevator. They descended, Naruto still grinning like a fool and Sakura emotionlessly watching the numbers count down in the elevator. Inside, the pink haired woman was scowling, beginning to feel the seeds of doubt growing in the back of her mind. _This is wrong, so wrong_, she thought, resisting the urge to push a different button than the first floor.

Too late. The elevator halted and the doors opened, revealing the neat lobby of the office building. Sakura began to walk towards the parking lot, tension building up in her chest. Naruto cheerily followed her, oblivious to her stressed expression. "So, how many boxes are there?" Naruto asked her as they walked. Sakura just shrugged. "Maybe only two? It's not that much," she said, her voice a little shaky.

They exited into the parking lot, Naruto following Sakura as she led him between two cars, striding forward...

Two muscular arms suddenly wrapped around Naruto from behind, hefting him into the air. "WHAT THE-?" Naruto managed to shout before a fabric bag was thrust down over his head, blocking his vision. Naruto kicked and struggled but his arms were pinned to his side and he couldn't see. The man who was holding him was way to strong. He heard Sakura call his name, but the man snarled, "You would shut up if you know what was good for you," Naruto heard Sakura scream, but was suddenly silenced. Naruto was roughly dragged across the hard pavement of the parking lot and thrown into what he assumed was a vehicle. He kicked frantically, punching at only air. "Stop squirming, runt!" the masculine voice growled, and suddenly something hard hit the side of Naruto's face and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Sakura felt horrible as she watched the muscleman Ino had hired grab Naruto from behind. The man knew that Sakura was Ino's partner, so he didn't react to her watching the entire thing. Sakura, playing the role of an innocent worker, pretended to panic, calling Naruto's name and screaming, knowing that they were too far away from the building for anyone to hear. And the muscular kidnapper, also acting as well, had told her to shut up and she had willingly complied.<p>

Naruto was stuffed into the back of a van and the man easily knocked him out, smacking him in the head with his giant fist. "Y-You won't hurt him, will you?" Sakura asked in a shaky voice. The man shrugged. "The Ino lady told me to just hold him hostage in this abandoned shed until she called me. She said she'll give me instructions when we get there."

Sakura nodded, pangs of guilt and regret clawing at her insides. Was this worth it? Kidnapping an innocent guy just because he was close to Sasuke? In fact, as Sakura stiffly turned and began walking back towards the building, she wondered why Ino wanted Naruto out of the way so badly. Hadn't Ino just seen Naruto once with Sasuke? Sakura felt tears well up in her eyes, but she held them back. _Ino won't let the guy hurt Naruto_, she thought. _He'll just give Naruto a warning to stay away from Sasuke or something._

* * *

><p>Sasuke frowned, peering down at the papers on his desk, then looking up at the door. He had been waiting for Naruto to return from the restroom for over twenty minutes now. Had something happened?<p>

_I bet that idiot is just wandering around the building lost again_, Sasuke thought, standing up with a groan. There was no way he could focus on his work when he was distracted. He might as well find Naruto. He opened the door, scanning the floor. Everyone was just working in their cubicles. There was no sign of yellow hair anywhere. Sasuke strode down the aisle, heading towards the bathrooms. Had Naruto gotten sick or something?

Pushing the bathroom door open, Sasuke peered inside. No one. Maybe he was inside one of the stalls?

"Naruto, are you in here?" Sasuke called, hoping that one of his other workers wasn't inside. There was no response, though. Frowning, Sasuke checked all of the stalls anyways, just in case the blonde was pulling a prank on him. Empty. Every single one.

_Could he have run away? Maybe he called one of his friends to come pick him up? But I didn't give him a phone and he wouldn't be that stupid to just run out of the building with no money or sense of direction_, Sasuke contemplated, the blonde's face imprinted on his mind. Where had Naruto gone?

Ino casually walked up to him as he exited the bathroom. "Are you ready for the next meeting, sir?" she asked. Sasuke mentally slapped his palm to his forehead. He had forgotten about the important meeting that would commence in only ten minutes.

"Ino, have you seen Naruto? He's blonde, with blue eyes, whisker marks on both cheeks, dressed awkwardly?" Sasuke demanded. Ino was mildly surprised at how panicked Sasuke looked. He had always called her Ms. Yamanaka too, never by her first name.

"Sorry, I haven't seen him since he came inside," Ino said with a frown. Inside, though, she was grinning. _I guess Sakura managed to handle that well_, she thought. She reminded herself to call the guy she had hired to kidnap Naruto and give him another set of directions. Sasuke was already striding off towards the elevator, probably to check with the front desk. Ino let the grin show on her face now. She had arranged for the woman at the front desk to be missing at the same time Sakura and Naruto had walked out the front doors.

The other obstacle Ino had faced were the security cameras, but Ino had bribed the security worker to turn them off for fifteen minutes. She had made up the silliest excuse, saying that she would be moving some boxes in the front lobby and didn't want any record of her sweating. And the guy, after receiving $200, easily relented. She knew that she had gone to some extremes, but it would still be worth it. Sasuke would be hers. And she could teach that pathetic blonde, so called "future CEO of the company" a good lesson.

Ino pulled out her cell phone, walking casually over to an empty conference room and shutting the door, sitting in one of the chairs around the table. She dialed the number of the guy she had hired. She tried to recall his name. Had it been Jon? Bob? Whatever, it didn't matter.

"Yes, is this Ms. Yamanaka?" the familiar, ugly voice of the muscleman asked. Ino winced at the man's raspy voice. She hated ugly things.

"This is her." Ino curtly replied. "I have a new set of directions to give you. But I need you to follow them exactly, or else you'll ruin everything and I'll be greatly displeased," she said. "Whatever you say, boss," the man said. Ino smirked, relaying her instructions to the man.

* * *

><p>Naruto groaned, his eyes fluttered open to reveal...nothing. His vision was completely black. He seemed to be sitting down, something restraining his arms and chests..."What the- where am I?" Naruto was immediately alert. He recalled being grabbed in the parking lot, Sakura screaming and then the guy stuffing a bag over his head and dragging him into some vehicle.<p>

_So that's why I can't see, because of this bag over my head. And I seemed to be tied down onto some chair. The only question that remains is..._"WHERE AM I?" Naruto shouted. He was sure that the kidnapper, that buff guy, was around somewhere. Why would someone just grab him and tie him up and leave him there to starve to death? They must have wanted to talk to him instead of killing him on the spot. Had someone found out that he was going to become the CEO of the company? _That has to be the reason_, Naruto thought.

"So you've woken up." the snarling voice suddenly echoed around the room that he was in. Naruto glared at the dark fabric of the bag. "Yeah. I'm awake. Why am I here? What do you want?" he asked boldly, trying to erase his fear. He heard the man chuckle. "So many questions. Unfortunately, I'm not authorized to answer any of them. I'm just here to teach you a little lesson."

Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion. "A...lesson?" he asked, not liking the sound of that. The voice laughed, a harsh, raspy sound, and suddenly something hard hit the side of Naruto's face. Naruto fell over, the chair toppling over with him and he groaned in pain, feeling something warm dripping down his cheek. _This is not good_, Naruto thought, frantically trying to get free of the ropes that were tied around him and the chair. "Can't we just talk this out?" Naruto asked. The voice just chuckled again and Naruto grunted in pain as something, presumably the man's boot, made harsh contact with his ribs.

"Sure, talk all you want. I, however, am not in the mood for talking." Another kick to Naruto's side made the spiky haired blonde cry out in pain. "Come on, man, at least tell me _why _you kidnapped me!" Naruto exclaimed, bracing himself for another kick. The man just laughed. For the fourth time. _So annoying_, Naruto thought. "Here's a warning, then, since you're so eager to have a conversation with me. Stay away from Uzamaki Megacorp." The man chuckled evilly (fifth time) and then his boot slammed across Naruto's face.

For a second Naruto saw stars, losing consciousness for a few seconds, but recovered just in time to receive another kick. _If he keeps doing this I'm really going to start losing blood_, Naruto thought as he tried to wriggle free of the ropes tying him to the chair. _This is bad. So bad. I should never have been so careless. Damn it. I wish I hadn't gone to the restroom in the first place. I wonder if Sakura called for help? She must have seen the license plate number of the car I was thrown into. _

Naruto inwardly groaned. His ribs were aching really bad and he knew that his face must look like utter crap. _I have a high tolerance for pain...I have a high tolerance for pain_... Naruto chanted mentally to himself as the man kicked him right in the stomach.

"GAH! THAT HURT YOU BASTARD!" Naruto half shouted half whined. "Listen, man, I get your point. I'll stay away, okay? So please, stop kicking me!"

There was no reply, but at least the man stopped kicking him as well. Finally, after waiting in suspense for about a whole minute, the man spoke. "Fine. I've had enough anyways. But remember, if I see you anywhere near the Uzamaki Megacorp I will not hesitate to kill you."

_Kill? Geez, this guy is like a professional bruiser_, Naruto thought as he sighed in relief. He heard a door open and close...and then...nothing. _Oh crap. Crap crap crap crap double crap, _Naruto thought, realizing that the man must have left. "HEY! WAIT! COME BACK! I'M STILL TIED UP!" Naruto shouted, wincing as his lip cracked. There was no reply. Naruto groaned to himself as he began to struggle against the rope. _Eventually they'll come off_, he thought grumpily, wishing that he could at least take the bag off of his face. It was wet with blood and smelled horrible.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was panicking. He didn't want to admit it and he wouldn't if anyone asked, but it was pretty obvious. He had spent the last twenty minutes interrogating the lady at the front desk in the lobby. She had apparently hadn't seen any sign of Naruto. Then he had stormed over to the security booth, but the security guard claimed that the cameras hadn't shown anything. And when Sasuke demanded to see the tapes it seemed to be true.<p>

"Ugh. Where the hell are you, idiot?" Sasuke growled to nothing in particular as he stormed through the fifth floor. He had already searched the first, second, third and fourth floor for Naruto. He had called Kiba, who apparently was a friend of Naruto's, but Kiba had no idea where Naruto had gone. He hadn't wanted to call Tsunade, since she got angry really easily, but he had anyways and Tsunade and screamed at him for ten minutes and told him to find Naruto.

Sasuke sighed, leaning against the wall next to the elevator. He was tired and worried and frustrated and panicked and scared and_- Enough already_, Sasuke mentally told himself. _Why am I so worked up about him anyways?_

Deciding to return to his office, Sasuke pushed the elevator button. Surprisingly, when the elevator doors open, he found himself staring at Sakura, who was really pale with red eyes, as though she had been crying. When she saw him, instead of trying to flirt with him, she just stepped aside, turning her face away from him. Sasuke didn't say anything, just walking into the elevator and pressing the top floor button.

As the elevator ascended the silence between them was really awkward. Sasuke found himself wondering why she had been crying, not because he actually cared about her but because it might have something to do with Naruto. "Excuse me, Ms. Haruno?" Sasuke addressed the pink haired girl coldly. "Would you happen to have seen Naruto anywhere?"

Sakura flinched, looking startled and Sasuke knew that he had hit a nerve. Did she have something to do with Naruto's disappearance? "I-I don't know," Sakura stammered, her eyes filling with tears, and then the elevator doors opened and she started to run out. Sasuke, however, quickly reached out, grabbing her wrist and roughly pulling her back into the elevator. "Wait!" Sasuke demanded. "Please," he added quickly as Sakura began to sob. He let go of her wrist. "Let's go to my office, okay?"

Sakura just nodded and the two exited the elevator, Sasuke leading the distraught girl to his office. When they went inside, Sasuke shut the door behind Sakura. Was seeing Naruto that traumatizing for her?

"Sakura, where did you see Naruto?" Sasuke asked as gently as he could. Sakura wiped her tears away but she was still shaking. "I...I...I can't tell you!" she said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. She couldn't tell him? That obviously meant that something very suspicious was up. "Sakura, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone else," Sasuke promised. Sakura shook her head. "But if I told you I would get into trouble," she sobbed. Sasuke felt his eyes widen. What had she done to Naruto? Sasuke lost all pity for the crying woman.

"You'll be in a lot more trouble if you don't spit it out. Right now." Sasuke snapped, the anger showing obviously on his face. Sakura, looking frightened, finally nodded. "Okay, okay," she cried. "I was supposed to lead Naruto into a parking lot. He went out there and this guy grabbed him and drove off with him!"

_Grabbed Naruto? Naruto was kidnapped? _Sasuke felt his heart pound. "What do you mean you were supposed to lead him into the parking lot? Who told you to? And why did you do it?" Sasuke exclaimed. Sakura was still trembling. "It was Ino, okay? She said that you were too close to the blonde and that we had to get rid of him. She knows more than I do, she was the one who hired the guy who took Naruto! I just had one job!"

Sasuke was storming out of the office before Sakura could say another word. Sasuke would find Ino and make her tell him everything. And then Sasuke would fire her. After all, anyone who touched his precious blonde would pay.

* * *

><p><strong>Er...this is kinda an author's note I guess? Sorry if this chapter is kinda long and boring -.-'' And I'm very sorry that I made Naruto get beat up but I wanted to put a really weird twist on this story before it got even more boring... I know that Naruto didn't really react like a normal person when he was getting kicked around...I mean, I know that I would be like "HELP ME!" and I would probably start bawling like a little baby, but Naruto is just too cool for that...<strong>

**Urgh, so I don't know where I'm going with this but I just felt like writing something in bold letters. I think that I'll start writing a different fanfic pretty soon, because looking back on this story I'm not sure that I like it :S I guess writing about businesses and all that stuff isn't my thing, since I kind of find it boring. Isn't that horrible? I find my own story boring =.= I can only imagine what other people think of it. **

**Well, enough of putting myself down. I guess I'll be working on another chapter for this and then my new story...wish me luck...lol. **


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto yawned. He knew that anyone else in his situation probably would've been frightened and trying to escape, but he was just plain bored. He had tried wriggling free of the straps holding him to the chair but he couldn't get free no matter how hard he strained. So he just gave up, lying on his side on the floor, his face and ribs aching horribly and the chair still tied to him.

_I wish I hadn't followed Sakura out there_, Naruto grumpily thought. Even if it wasn't Sakura's fault he was still a little pissed that he had blindly skipped out into the parking lot. He wondered if Sasuke even noticed that he was gone. _He's probably sitting at his desk just doing boring stuff__,_ Naruto thought with a sigh.

He wished that he was lying in his comfy bed at home and had never gotten mixed up in the whole CEO business in the first place. _Crap. Double crap._

* * *

><p>Sasuke was panicking. There was no point in hiding it anymore. Strangely, Sasuke found that he wasn't only concerned because Tsunade would be mad at him but because he was worried for Naruto. They'd only been together for two days, yet Naruto had been one of the first people that Sasuke could actually interact with. The blonde was stubborn and incredibly stupid, yet Sasuke felt strangely comforted around him. Maybe it was his lighthearted personality or just the fact that he was always talking back to him but something about Naruto was…special.<p>

Ino was easy to spot as Sasuke burst out of his office, brushing by a tear streaked Sakura. The blonde woman was obviously nervous, sweating and pacing around the printer. "Ino," Sasuke snapped as he approached her. Ino jumped, looking plainly guilty. "Y-yes Mr. Uchiha?" she asked weakly. _She must know Sakura ratted her out_, Sasuke thought, a surge of fresh anger rising.

"Did you think it would be funny to hurt Naruto?" Sasuke's arm seemed to move on its own, reaching out and grabbing Ino roughly by the collar. The woman jumped in surprise, obviously frightened. "What-what do you mean?" Ino lied. Sasuke growled, his grip tightening. "You know what I mean. Tell me where the guy you hired took Naruto! NOW!"

Ino shook in her expensive, high heeled shoes. She had never seen Sasuke act so…violent. His eyes were furious and the hand gripping the front of her shirt was trembling. She knew that there was no way out of this; she just had to confess and face the consequences. _Damn_, she thought, glaring at a pink haired woman who emerged from Sasuke's office. _You idiot. You stupid, stupid fool_, _Sakura. I knew I couldn't trust you. _

"Naruto is currently in a shed near this farm a few blocks away from the office." Ino squeaked as Sasuke roughly shook her. Glaring, the raven haired man released her. "Good. Now you'll get to show me the way. And I swear, if Naruto is hurt in any way you're going to pay." With that said, Sasuke expectantly waited for Ino to start walking.

* * *

><p>Naruto groaned. His ribs were really starting to ache now and he had dried blood on his face. As much as he hated to admit it, he was in a lot of pain. And if he didn't get off of the floor, stuck in that awkward sitting position, then he would definitely be in for a whole other world of hurt. Already his side was getting numb. He had tried to get up with the chair still tied to him but he just didn't have the strength. When he tried to push himself up his body screamed with pain.<p>

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap," Naruto chanted to himself, trying to stay calm. What were the odds that he would be stuck there long enough for him to starve to death? "Ouch." Naruto muttered, trying to shift a little to a more comfortable position. It didn't help. At least he had managed to get the bag off of his head.

He was in some sort of garden shed type building. The ceiling had a few cracks in it, exposing light, but the rest of the shed was pitch black. There were no windows and it was too dark to even see where the door was. Naruto groaned. He was almost tempted to sing to himself just to distract himself from the pain and fatigue. He wanted to just fall asleep but he couldn't.

Suddenly, there was the crunching sound of tires outside of the shed. Naruto's eyes widened as he strained to see and hear. Was it the kidnapper again? Maybe a passerby who had to stop? The owner of the shed? Or could it be… "No," Naruto muttered. He didn't know why Sasuke was the first thing that popped into his mind.

The sound of three pairs of footsteps reached Naruto's ears as he began to squirm on the floor, trying to sit up a little. "In here?" a muted, familiar voice asked from outside. Naruto blinked. There was no way…was it really Sasuke?

The shed door suddenly burst open and a silhouette of a tall, slender man stood against the light that flooded in. Naruto squinted, his eyes stinging at the sudden change. "Naruto!" a raven haired man with dark eyes and pale skin hurried forward, kneeling next to the tied up blonde.

"Uchiha." Naruto said weakly, a grin forming on his face. "How'd you find me? I was so sure that I would be-" Naruto cut off in surprise as Sasuke suddenly flicked his forehead, hard. "You idiot! You're an absolute imbecile, you know that?" Sasuke exclaimed, his expression angry. "You just wander into a parking lot and get yourself abducted! I can't even believe someone could be so idiotic!"

Naruto grinned up at Sasuke. "Well, now you can believe it. Just untie me and stop whining." Sasuke scowled, reaching behind Naruto and loosening the ropes. Naruto tried to ignore the fact that Sasuke was getting dangerously close to him, bending over him like that. As soon as he felt the ropes fall away Naruto sat up with a groan. A hand suddenly reached out, gripping his chin. Naruto stared at Sasuke in confusion as the raven haired man tilted his face up. "Did he punch you or something?" Sasuke asked, his tone angry.

The blonde man shrugged. "He kicked me but I didn't even really feel it. Well, not at the time. It just stings a little now. I think one of my teeth might have gotten loose but that's it." Naruto wondered why he was trying to sound so optimistic. Truthfully, his face hurt pretty bad, but something about Sasuke's growing anger kept him from being honest. Sasuke let go of Naruto's chin and let out a low growling sound. There was a shuffling sound from at the door and Naruto looked up to see Ino and Sakura both staring at him. Ino's face was tear streaked and scared and Sakura just looked...nervous.

"You're fired, Ino. And I'm reporting you to the police." Sasuke growled. Naruto's eyes widened. "Wait! What? Why are you calling the police?" Naruto asked. "Ino didn't do anything."

Sasuke grimly looked at the blonde. "She was the one who orchestrated your kidnapping, you idiot. And you're hurt. Can you even stand up?" Naruto's mind was reeling. Why had Ino wanted him to stay away from the company? After all, the kidnapper had threatened him about staying away from Uzamaki Megacorp. Did Ino want to take over or something? Naruto tried to get into a standing position but his ribs let out such a painful throb that Naruto gasped. He gritted his teeth, slowly getting up and hoping that Sasuke didn't notice.

It wasn't any good. The raven haired man caught on immediately, lifting the hem of Naruto's shirt to reveal his bruised and bloody skin. Sakura gasped, covering her mouth and Ino just looked away, tears falling down her face. Sasuke's face turned white with fury. "Hey, cut it out," Naruto snapped, weakly trying to pull his shirt down. "It's not as bad as it looks. I've been hurt worse before," the blonde started to hobble towards the door. "I feel like an old guy." he complained.

Suddenly something knocked Naruto's legs out from under him. The blonde thought he was going to hit the ground but instead he found himself cradled in Sasuke's arms like some kind of little girl. "Hey! Put me down!" Naruto shouted, wincing as he tried to struggle. He didn't need the dumb Uchiha's assistance. But Sasuke just ignored the flailing blonde and carried him past the two women standing next to the door.

Blushing slightly, Naruto looked down as Sasuke carried him towards his car. "Um...Sasuke," Naruto hesitantly said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, looking down at the spiky haired man in his arms. "Thank you. For untying me, I mean." Naruto looked reluctant to say the words. He felt kind of embarrassed for himself now, especially since he was all bruised and weak.

"Don't thank me, you idiot. I was really worried," Sasuke said. Naruto raised an eyebrow, a smirk growing on his face. "You were worried, eh? About me? Wow, so the Uchiha has a heart."

Sasuke's cheeks actually flushed as he opened the door to his car and threw Naruto in none too gently. "Shut up." He said, but his tone wasn't really that irritated. Sasuke didn't know why he had been so scared when he had seen Naruto lying on the floor like that. At first Sasuke was afraid he had been too late but then Naruto had greeted him in the usual idiotic way. But when Sasuke had seen all those bruises and dried blood on Naruto's face and ribs...he had gotten so angry he had seen red for a moment. He was tempted to just strangle Ino there and then, but he figured she would have a better time in jail.

Before Sasuke climbed into the driver's seat he turned to Sakura. "I need you to take Ino straight to the police. Make sure she doesn't try anything funny. I'll come meet you after I take Naruto to the hospital," he said. Sakura just nodded, looking much better than she had before. Ino, on the other hand, was visibly panicking. "Sasuke! I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean it! I would never really hurt Naruto, I told the guy not to but he just- PLEASE, you have to help me! It wasn't me, I've been framed!" she started to shriek as Sakura led her to her car.

Sasuke just ignored the screaming woman, getting into his car and looking over at Naruto, who was lying down in the backseat looking bored. "Are you going to start the car or what?" Naruto asked, realizing that Sasuke was staring at him. Sasuke quickly looked away, starting the car. "Yeah. I'm going to take you to the hospital and then if you're alright we can go back home." Naruto just shrugged.

As they pulled away from the abandoned shed Sasuke felt a pang of guilt. "I'm so sorry, Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto made a questioning sound. "It's my fault you got caught up in this. It's all my fault. I should've known that Ino was obsessed with me but I didn't realize it until this happened to you." Sasuke had never apologized to anyone before in his entire life, not even his parents before they had died. And there he was apologizing to the biggest idiot he had ever met. Yet he had developed a soft spot for the whisker marked blonde. Even though they were almost polar opposites Sasuke didn't mind Naruto being around. In fact, he almost enjoyed having Naruto around, even when they were sitting through a painful tutoring session.

Naruto just sighed. "It's not a big deal, Sasuke. The kidnapper didn't kill me and he didn't even beat me up that badly. So just get over it." He didn't like it when Sasuke was acting so...weird. He would much rather have Sasuke be a stuck up bastard then an actual nice guy.

Sasuke made a snorting sound. "Get over it. Whatever, Uzamaki. You are a first class idiot."

Naruto grinned, glad that Sasuke had returned to his normal self. "Back at you, bastard."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note (kind of...I think...): Sorry if this was really short but I'm in school now and I'm already really busy with project after project and it's ONLY THE FIRST WEEK. Anyways, I also apologize that Sasuke didn't grab Naruto and have a nice long make out session with him after rescuing him -.-'' I just thought that would be really sudden and kind of scary but I guess I don't know. And also, I know that Sakura should probably go to jail too since she was like an accomplice to Ino, but I needed someone extra who could cart off Ino to jail and it happened to be her. Sasuke wouldn't say, "Hey Sakura, can you take Ino and turn her into the police? Oh, and while you're at it, turn yourself in too! See you later!" If you get what I mean...lol. Anyways, I just wanted to say that I probably will only be able to update once a week and the stuff I update will probably most likely be really short unless I have extra time...I wish I could make it up to all of you, but sadly, I don't think I can -.-''<strong>

**THANKS FOR READING! And thanks for the reviews o.o I want to give big hugs and kisses to all of the reviewers. **

**Yeah. Like that's not creepy at all. **


End file.
